Paul
Paul is Carl's former roommate in the Llamas with Hats series. In episode 6, Paul moves out because of Carl's repeated violent actions. Physical Appearance Paul is a beige llama wearing a red hat with a flower in it. Despite his hat being rather feminine, he is revealed to be male in llamas with Hats 3, much to Carl's disappointment. Appearances Videos Llamas with Hats We first see Paul with his roommate Carl next to a dead body with multiple chest wounds and no hands. Paul asks Carl what the dead body is doing here, and Carl explains that he was in his room reading his book when a man walked in so he "stabbed him 37 times in the chest". Paul then asks what happened to the man's hands, and Carl reveals that he cut off the man's hands, prior to his demise, cooked and ate them because apparently, his stomach was "making to rumblies that only hands could satisfy". Llamas with Hats 2 In the second episode of Llamas with Hats, Paul is on a lifeboat with Carl in the middle of the ocean, with a sinking cruise ship behind them. It is revealed that it was Carl who sank the cruise ship. When Paul asks why the lifeboat is red and sticky, Carl reluctantly tells him that he murdered the elderly couple from 2B. Llamas with Hats 3 Carl and Paul are on vacation, with a burning civilization behind him. It becomes quickly apparent that Carl toppled the South American government, which is burning behind him. He claims that it was in the name of the resistance, but Paul points that Carl pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan. Carl also learns Paul's name and gender, despite them already being roommates, at which point Carl says that he has some pictures to delete off of his computer. Paul says he wants to go home, but Carl tells him that he filled their luggage with "Orphan Meat," which he was collecting to build a "Meat Dragon", for which no ordinary meat would do. Llamas with Hats 4 Paul is scolding Carl because has left a trail of muddy hoof prints on the carpet. As the llamas are arguing, and Carl is insisting that the culprit of the muddy tracks is not him, but a phantom, the entire back wall of the home explodes, revealing that the city has been hit with a nuclear bomb, and Carl wishes Paul a happy birthday. Paul says that it isn't funny anymore and that it isn't even his birthday, but Carl tells him that they now have lots of roasted faces to eat. Paul says that he doesn't want to eat faces and Carl admits that he probably won't like his birthday decorations, at which point, balloons with severed faces attached to them begin to float towards Paul. Llamas with Hats 5 Since the events of Episode 4, Paul is not surprised by Paul's actions anymore. However, Paul seems to also have become paranoid, and always suspects the worst of Carl. After listing a bunch of seemingly harmless things he did during the day (including washing the car and baking a loaf of banana bread for their next-door neighbor), it is revealed that Carl created a crack in spacetime to collect millions of baby hands. Paul, however, does not seem impressed, thinking of it as anticlimactic by comparison to Carl's previous escapade with the nuke and the burning faces, despite Carl's attempts to convince him that it's "totally fucked". Llamas with Hats 6 Paul reveals that he is leaving. Carl tells him that he has made a surprise, but Paul says that he doesn't want to see it. This offends Carl, causing him to not want to show him his surprise anymore. Paul says that everything Carl does is terrible, even the time he helped Mrs. Bigsby with her garden because he ended up burying her alive. When Carl's finished Meat Dragon appears, Paul tells him that it is horrifying. Llamas with Hats 7 Episode 7 is the first episode in which Paul does not appear, due to him leaving in episode 6. In this episode, Carl makes a mask in Paul's likeness. Llamas with Hats 8 Carl visits Paul's new home with the hopes of reconciling, only to reveal that because of the mask of Paul's face that Carl has been using, Paul is now a wanted criminal, believed by authorities to be in charge of a Russian opium cartel. Paul tells Carl to go away because he has given him "enough chances" and that he'll call the police. A "swan piano" then crashes into Paul's house, which Carl made with the intent to send to Paul as an apology gift, but his plan backfires and Paul just gets angrier. Llamas with Hats 11 Near the end of the episode, Carl tells the Paul mask (who became sentient in the later episodes of the series) that he is going to find the real Paul. Llamas with Hats 12 Carl returns to Paul's house, the one seen in episode 8, shouting his name. When Paul doesn't answer, Carl walks into the house, saying that he is sorry if it violates his restraining order. When he enters the house, however, he finds that Paul has died and is now nothing but a skeleton. Video Games Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe Paul appears when the game ends, scolding carl for his actions. Card Games Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars Paul appears as a square card the Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars card game, Under the title "Paul the llama". He can be played on any player and on their next round, must play a card depicting a character wearing a hat or bow, else Paul is discarded. Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands In the Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands card game, Players have four rounds (or 6 if they are playing with three or fewer players) to get behind Paul in the player line. If not, they are eaten by Carl. Category:Characters Category:Llamas with Hats Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters